<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by PeaceLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111197">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies'>PeaceLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domesticity, M/M, bottom!shiro, day in the life, older!Sheith, sappy boys in love, snapshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot moment of a day in the life of retired!Sheith in their new home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lil something I wrote back in February for an RP that I do with Ren &lt;3 I wasn't intending to post it, but, here we are lol</p><p>For quiznakeries and Quantum because we all love older!Sheith</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro stared up at the ceiling of their bathroom from under the warm, clear water of the bathtub. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but it was calming, and quiet. He’d been working since this morning on his book. He wasn’t one prone to being sedentary, so having been inspired, and sitting at his desk for several hours, had left him with a slightly achy lower back. Doing an hour of yoga had helped and the bath was an added bonus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted himself up, taking a breath after having held it, and blinked his eyes, wiping water from his face, and brushing his hair back. He sighed and turned at the soft chuckle he heard coming from the door, arms still raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His husband stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, hands crossed over his chest, a smirk on his lips, and fondness in his eyes. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, his skin shiny with sweat, overalls covered in wood dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asked gently, coming into the bathroom and unhooking his overalls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled, chuckling, leaning both arms on the edge of the tub, resting his cheek against his forearm to watch Keith undress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he replied gently, “this is a pleasant surprise. Are you joining me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith had slipped out of the overalls, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor, and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. “What does it look like I’m doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed and hummed happily. He sat back in the tub, a beautiful freestanding stone resin number that Shiro had loved. It was a simple matte white, oval shaped, and big enough for two. It had been one of the first things they’d gotten for the new house, something they had talked about at the beginning of their relationship, more than a decade ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Keith warmly as he climbed into the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” he said, before he could sit down. He arched an eyebrow but did as he was asked, and settled down, his back against Shiro’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” he cooed, arms around Keith, pulling him flush. They both laughed, adjusting themselves a little, before settling down, Shiro’s arms around Keith’s torso, Keith’s head resting on Shiro’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, husband,” Shiro hummed, turning his head to kiss Keith’s temple. Keith’s hands rested over his, head turning into Shiro’s kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, mine,” Keith murmured back. Shiro rested his cheek against Keith’s hair and closed his eyes. It was nice to just be like this, quietly together. Keith’s hands brushed up and down his arms soothingly and Shiro gave him another soft kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you today,” he said, smoothing a hand down Keith’s toned belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, turning his head, his nose pressed against Shiro’s neck. “I missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Were you working on the book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro had been writing his memoir for the past six months. It was coming along, but inspiration was hard at times, and sitting down to rehash some of his trauma wasn’t always pleasant, so he tried to get as much done as he could when he was feeling particularly motivated to write. Sometimes he’d bring his datapad out and sit in the workshop, intermittently typing and watching Keith work, but today he’d wanted to be a little more in-depth, and had needed the quiet of his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was, yeah. I got a lot done, which was good. Just sitting too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hence the bath?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hence the bath.” Shiro chuckled, giving Keith a gentle squeeze. “I did some yoga, too, that was helpful. Do you want to come out with me for a walk later? We could go out on the trail, take Wolf with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That sounds nice,” he replied warmly, “I’m almost done with the dresser. I can probably finish it tomorrow. Can you help me get it into the house?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith turned his head and kissed Shiro’s cheek, nosing him gently before he pulled away. “Thanks, angel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, feeling so warm and soft for his husband, and gave him another tight squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith had a long list of projects he was working on, things that Shiro wanted in the house. He’d worked nearly 24/7 the first year they’d had the house, building their bed frame, tables, chairs, a spice rack, bookcases. It had been a way for him to cope with settling down, the added bonus being that he was helping build Shiro’s dream house, and giving him gifts every day. It was...insanely sweet and perfect and sexy. Shiro loved their home, loved that every inch of it was made with love. The list was ongoing, but Keith’s restlessness and need to get everything done had eased. He worked every day, but took his time, took breaks, especially when they had visiting nieces and nephews. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna make that pot roast tonight, I think,” he said, tracing lazy patterns against Keith’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds delicious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Shiro chuckled. He had worked very hard during his years as Ambassador to get better at cooking. He would have regular video calls with Hunk and practiced as often as he could. And he had gotten a lot better. He enjoyed baking and trying new recipes. He felt it was only fair, especially with Keith having built nearly all of the furniture in the house. He liked when he would come in for a break and a glass of water, sweep him into his arms, and kiss him. They both enjoyed the domesticity of retired life, seeing the other happy and thriving. Shiro had only burnt one meal the entire time they’d been in the house...and that was just because they’d decided to christen the new dining room table Keith had made by fucking on it. They’d had to scramble buck naked around the kitchen, turning off the smoke detectors, and pulling the food out of the oven. Shiro had been a little sad that the whole chicken with potatoes he’d made was torched and inedible...but they had laughed after the fact, and had just ordered take out instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro reached over the side of the tub, grabbing the soap from the little caddy they had hanging off the side. He started running it over Keith's chest, getting him all sudsy. He ran the soap over his arms, and smiled as Keith started to purr. Shiro loved when he did that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it, because it meant that Keith was happy and safe, and that was all Shiro ever wanted for him. "Perfect boy," he murmured, kissing his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat up and Shiro continued his washing, making sure to be thorough, washing away all the sweat and wood dust. He put the soap back to use the detachable spout to get Keith's hair wet after he'd pulled the elastic out. Keith had so much hair. It was thick and soft and their morning and evening ritual was to check in while Shiro braided Keith's hair. He'd gotten good at that, too. He washed Keith's hair, taking his time, massaging and scratching his scalp, cooing warmly as his purr grew louder. He was thorough in this, too, and kissed his nose gently when he was done. He rinsed his hair once more, and then it was his turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had taken a lot of baths together over the years, especially when Shiro's arm was bothering him. Another intermittent, nightly ritual was to spend time taking care of any aches or pains caused by his prosthetic. They cuddled while he had a heating pad on, Keith would rub balm into the muscle, mindful of the scars, and they'd take an Epsom salt bath together if needed. They'd been able to really find their rhythm and it was true bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith paid just as much time and attention to washing Shiro, being thorough, getting to every nook and cranny. He got Shiro's hair wet again, really taking his time. Shiro adored having his hair played with, his scalp rubbed and scratched, and Keith was an expert. He had Shiro all puddly in his arms in no time. Keith put the spout back and combed his hands into Shiro’s hair, pushing it back, and cupped his face in his hands. He was smiling, eyes soft and fond, Shiro would never get over being able to look at his beautiful face everyday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My beautiful, perfect angel,” he hummed, “my starlight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled softly, still blushing at the compliments even after all these years. He rested his hands over Keith’s wrists and leaned in to kiss him. It was a slow, languid kiss, showering attention on his mouth, just because. He hummed, warmly, and laughed as Keith wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him close, water sloshing against the sides of the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nosed at him gently, nibbling at Shiro’s ear, one hand squeezing his butt. Shiro chuckled, turning his face to kiss Keith, deeper this time. “Wanna do this here or in bed?” he asked, a smile in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed,” Keith replied, biting at Shiro’s collar, making him hiss. He kissed the bite, running his tongue over it in apology. They managed to release each other, climbing out of the tub. Keith grabbed towels and Shiro pulled the plug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, laughing as a towel was thrown over his head, and his husband started drying him. He ruffled the towel over his hair, gently swiping it over his arms and chest, his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh stop," Shiro giggled when Keith got to his knees, abandoning the towel in favor of kissing Shiro's hips, nuzzling his cock suggestively. Shiro hummed, resting a hand in Keith's wet hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby…" he breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This okay?" Keith asked and Shiro nodded emphatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith took him expertly into his mouth and Shiro moaned, eyes closed, head back, hand tightening slightly against Keith's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> having sex with his husband. If he was honest, he couldn't get enough of it, would want to have sex with him all the time. They had spent so much time apart...having in frequent sex, mostly over video, with Keith away on missions. Now that they had all of this time, limited obligations and responsibilities, it felt freeing and reaffirming to have sex and be intimate whenever they wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith didn't spend long blowing Shiro, obviously having more planned for them. He pulled off, licking his lips, and making a noise that said 'that was delicious', that had Shiro red down to his chest. He stood up, graceful and fluid, rubbing the towel over his hair and briefly down his body, before tossing the towel aside and taking Shiro's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They flopped onto their king sized bed, giggling at each other as if they were still in their twenties, hands and mouths roaming eagerly. Shiro passed Keith the lube, making himself comfortable against the pillows. They didn't need that much prep, since having sex on the regular kept things pretty loose, in a good way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take Keith long to have Shiro begging for him. He crawled up Shiro's body, kissing him deeply, before rolling off, sitting back against the pillows. Shiro followed, tossing a leg over Keith's lap, reaching behind him for his cock. Keith was praising him and Shiro made soft, eager sounds, seating himself easily onto Keith's cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro placed his hands on Keith's shoulders, as Keith's came to his waist. He leaned in, kissing him messily, and started moving in earnest. It felt so good to have Keith inside him, to be filled by him, to be connected. He had missed it so much for all their time apart, selfishly wanting this feeling forever. Keith bit the junction of his shoulder and neck and Shiro moaned, loud, almost a scream. He knew what that bite was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sucked gently at Shiro's tender skin, licked the bite lewdly, before looking at him with his intense violet eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he breathed, hitting that perfect spot inside Shiro, once, and then again, and Shiro came so hard he saw stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were cuddling afterwards, well past the time Shiro would have needed to start making his roast. Keith was stroking his hair and Shiro was listening to the steady, sure beating of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," they said simultaneously, looking at one another, and burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so cute," Keith purred, one arm around Shiro's shoulders, his other hand cupping his head. Shiro chuckled, squeezing an arm around his chest to hold him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was watching you do yoga before and I just thought...I'm married to the most beautiful man in the universe. I get to be with him forever. I'm so lucky," he said, his hand stroking Shiro's hair, lips kissing into his scalp. Shiro looked up at him, chin on his chest, smiling, feeling so soft and affectionate for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I think every day...I look at you when we're waking up together and when we go to bed, when you're helping me in the kitchen, smiling softly to yourself, or pulling weeds with me, or working on your next project," he said warmly, "I think, how lucky am I to have found my soulmate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro knew his own eyes were glassy and Keith's were, too. He leaned up, wrapping his arms around him tight, kissing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we hadn't already renewed our vows six times I'd ask you to do it again," Keith laughed when they pulled away, wiping at his eyes. Shiro chuckled, doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I'd marry you again in a heartbeat," Shiro cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually motivated themselves out of bed, cleaning up briefly, and then changed into comfortable clothes. Keith whistled for Wolf, who had a tendency to wander around their property. He came trotting out from behind the greenhouse, head and tail high, tongue lolling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went for a walk down one of the trails that lead through the woods near their house, giving Wolf some exercise and love, and then headed back. The sun was setting and they were both hungry, so they ordered some take out, and settled in for a quiet evening at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just the two of them for a few more weeks, before everyone dropped off their kids for a two week visit. Shiro loved having the house full and seeing how big everyone had gotten, but he needed to prepare himself for the noise and chaos. Keith knew this and was always so good about helping to ease the transition. He was so good with all of the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They danced around their kitchen, Shiro singing softly, just because, before their food arrived. They ate outside on the back deck, sipping on some beers, watching the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner done and cleaned up, Keith started a fire in their pit, Shiro grabbing some throw blankets. They cuddled up on the loveseat Keith had made, Wolf hanging out close by, resting closer to the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you happy?" Keith asked softly, as Shiro gently placed his hair behind his ear. He smiled, leaning in to kiss him lingeringly on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiest</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he whispered, pressing his nose to Keith's skin. "Are you…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Keith replied, squeezing Shiro's hand, their rings clinking together, "the </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiest</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>